Rhiddi Hunt
Dr. Rhiddi Hunt is a rival scientist and neighbor of Jefu Shinemi. Like Jefu, she has a butler, Seji Lilimar. She also has a twin sister, Shiddi Perjuer. Character History Early History When she was young, her parents decided to leave their native India and start a new life in Japan. Rhiddi immediately fell in love with the aspects of STEM in the world and spent her college years interning at the Energy Management Center, specifically during the Vaglass Attacks. Post-College After Vaglass was destroyed, EMC almost completely disappeared and was replaced by Jefu's EAGLE Engineering. Thus, Rhiddi decided to create her own tech company from layed off EMC employees, MERCY (慈悲), to bring heated competition into the industry. This payed off well and soon was able to movie into the mansions outside of Tokyo, and the one right next to her rival. Himitsuranger When Jefu's nephew's, Akira and Stella, came from America, her rivalry grew even stronger and even more suspicious of EAGLE and their work with robotics and creating a "Morphin Grid". She later found out that the Himitsurangers were his creation and that his 5 Jettaroids were final versions of various prototypes (the Jet Himitsutai). When White Cyclone was destroyed, the Ryoshalde's too became rangers, which led to even more heated competition, usually furthered by Southern Cross' meddling. Such meddling almost cost Teri his job and one of her creations becoming a monster. She would soon after find out that EAGLE was just a cover for Jefu to create the Jettaroids and would create vessals for the spirit Jettaroids. It was at this point that she disappeared and MERCY would end up getting passed along to Adrian Sudarso. World of Zero One in an AR World of Kamen Rider Zero One where Super Sentai doesn't exist, Rhiddi was a fashion designer that died of drug abuse, but created a rideresque suit called Venus Vortex. The power would eventually be used by the Alternate Seji Lilimar, a young police officer. Personality Rhiddi is rather self-centered and competitive. She also seems to have little respect for most anyone else, even as the head of EMC. Notes * She is the first rival of a mentor who does not work for the villains ** However, she is often manipulated by them in some, usually indirect, fashion * She worked at EMC during the events of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters * Her motivation to make MERCY a more innovative Company than EAGLE makes her similar to Flintheart Glomgold and Mark Beaks from the Duck Tales ''(2017). * Her World of Zero-One counterpart is based off Kate Spade. * Although Charles has no rival in ''Power Rangers ''in the same vain as Jefu, in a deleted scene from Awakening, part 2, We know who created AZXK was apart of the Sorority Psi Sigma Iota that was disbanded due to Hazing allegations and that they are a Local (or that they are not part of a larger group of sororities) See Also * Lavender Grey-''Power Rangers counterpart (as a rival/frenamie) from Coaster Force * Logan Brahe Hightower-equivalent (as a successful business person) from Coaster Force Category:Sentai Rivals Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Energy Management Center Category:MERCY Category:Allies Category:Sentai Allies Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Frenemies